Bruder
by Buono Pomato
Summary: Bruder ... ia adalah seorang kakak . Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk sang adik tercinta, walau itu artinya mati ... Warning inside! Chibi!Germany/Prussia/Chibi!Germany


**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya-**_**sensei**_**. Gak mau ngomong macem-macem, mau menggalau dulu... #kaburkepojokruangan #langsungpundung**

**WARNING : Inginnya ... INGINNYA ... sekalian menggambarkan sejarah WW II dimana Prussia disuruh misah dari Germany. Demi apa saya cinta WW II... #pelukin**_**Allies-Axis**_** #dikejartank Beruntung banget Sosial kedapetan buat Presentasi WW II. Demi apa saya beruntung banget! #abaikan **_**Chara death**_**. _Gajeness_. **_**Short**_**. Galau ... galau mikirin kenapa **_**Germancest **_**keceh banget. #DOR**

**Cerita fiksi serta penistaan dan abal-abalnya adalah milik saya, Buono Pomato. Jika ada kesamaan ide, gaya bahasa, atau lain-lain, mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka. Ide yang terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar yang menyentuh sekali yang dilihat di Mas Gugel. QAQ #pelototingambarnya  
Yang bisa nebak gambar apa yang menginspirasi saya bakal dapat piring cantik~ #salah**

_**Don't like don't read**_**! _Enjoy_!**

**: A :**

"_BRUDER! BRU—_ GYAAA!"

Sebuah peluru berdesing nyaris mengenai tubuh mungil tersebut—meleset dan mendarat di batang sebuah pohon dibelakangnya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, ia kembali berlari. Lari dan lari, mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang begitu berharga baginya.

Kedua manik rubi sang pemuda albino membelalak lebar tatkala sosok seorang anak kecil tertangkap olehnya. Bocah yang begitu familiar baginya, nampak kumal dan lusuh dengan debu juga tanah yang menempel ditubuh serta pakaiannya.

"Lu-Ludwig ... ke-kenapa kau ada di-sini..." suara tercekat berbisik meluncur dari celah bibir pucat pemuda albino. Begitu terkejut ketika sosok yang diharapkannya telah berada jauh, kini berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Sang bocah menangkap sosok pemuda albino. Wajahnya yang semula begitu ketakutan mulai berhias senyum penuh kelegaan. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata birunya yang membengkak dan memerah. Sudah berapa lama ia menangis hingga matanya nampak seburuk itu?

"Gilbert! Mengapa adikmu ada disini!? Bawa dia pergi dari sini!"

Sang Pemuda Albino—Gilbert—menengok mendengar teriakan memanggil namanya. Ah, rupanya sahabat yang sekaligus rekannya sesama tentara, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Ini arena perang! Dia terancam bahaya jika terus berada disini! Bawa dia pergi dari sini! Sekarang!" lanjut Francis—berteriak agar suaranya dapat terdengar ditengah gemuruh dan desing peluru peperangan. Sorot matanya nampak serius, namun terdapat suatu kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Ta-tapi, Komandan—"

"DIA BISA MATI, GILBERT! LUDWIG BISA MATI DISINI!"

Jantungnya serasa mencelos. Rasa takut dan was-was semakin menguasai dirinya. Antara tugas dan adiknya ... Ludwig kecilnya... Tapi ... Ludwig akan mati. Mati. IA TAK BOLEH MATI!

"LUDWIG! PERGI DARI SINI! SE. KA. RANG!" jerit Gilbert kepada sang adik.

Kedua kaki pendeknya berhenti berlari, kedua manik birunya membelalak. Terkejut mendapatkan sambutan yang sama sekali tak hangat—malah usiran—dari Kakaknya. Tapi ia tak bergeming, hanya memandangi kakaknya yang terus berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya pergi. Tidak, ia tidak akan pergi—lebih tepatnya tidak mau pergi.

Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Pening mulai menyerang. Ditengah peperangan seperti ini, adiknya malah terdiam bagai patung. "AYOLAH, LUD! PERGI SEKA—LUD! AWAAAS!"

Dengan sekali ancang-ancang—lebih tepatnya, refleks—Gilbert melompat dan langsung memeluk adiknya dengan sikap protektif.

"_Bruder?_"

"Kau tak boleh mati, Lud..."

BOOM!

"AKKKHHH!"

Keduanya terpental beberapa meter karena sebuah ledakan bom di dekat mereka. Bukan dekat lagi, melainkan tepat dibelakang punggung Ludwig—di hadapan Gilbert.

Bunyi mesin pesawat dan suara ledakan terdengar semakin sering terdengar. Ah, nampaknya musuh telah berhasil memasuki wilayah mereka.

"Ukh ... _Bruder_, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Lud-Ludwig ... kau ti-tidak ter-luka, kan?"

Kedua manik biru Ludwig membelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka-menutup tak sanggup berkata-kata. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat tatkala merah pekat mulai membanjiri tanah coklat-kehitaman di sekitarnya.

"_BRUDEEER!_" jerit Ludwig histeris melihat Kakaknya yang sudah tergolek lemas berlumuran darah di dekatnya. Lemah dan tak berdaya. Kulitnya yang sudah sedari kapan berwarna putih pucat semakin kehilangan warnanya.

"Lud ... ka-kau baik-baik sa-ja? _Glück_..."

"_Bru-Bruder_ ... jangan banyak bicara dulu! Kau kehilangan banyak darah..." lirih Ludwig. Isakan mulai meluncur dari celah bibir merah mudanya.

Kedua bola mata sewarna darahnya menatap ke sekelilingnya. Pohon, semak, tanah coklat lembab. Ia berada di hutan, bukan lagi lautan mayat dan rombongan manusia yang berusaha untuk saling membunuh. Dan didapatinya wajah manis sosok yang disayanginya.

"Kau menangis ... Ludwig, kau menangis..." ujarnya berbisik. Tangannya yang gemetaran menyentuh pipi aang adik. Seulas senyum tipis nampak di bibir tipisnya yang pucat. "Wajahmu ... manis..."

Rona merah mulai merambati pipi Sang Bocah pirang. Seulas senyum yang dipaksakan terbentuk di bibirnya. Dibiarkannya air mata yang telah membendung perlahan meleleh dan membasahi pipinya serta tangan kakaknya. "Aku menangis karenamu, _Bruder..._"

Gilbert tak merespon. Hanya terdiam. Air mukanya mengeruh, tak suka melihat sang adik menangis. Ia memang tak pernah tahan jika ada anak kecil yang menangis. Karena ... kebanyakan anak kecil menangis karena hatinya merasa tersakiti. Dan ia benci itu.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa di dalam raganya, Gilbert mengangkat kedua lengannya dan mengalungkannya di leher Ludwig, lalu menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya.

"_Bru-Bruder...?_"

"Jangan menangis, Ludwig sayang. Kau tahu 'kan, _Bruder_ tak suka jika kau menangis..." ujar Gilbert lembut. Tangannya perlahan mulai bergerak mengelus helai pirang halus sang adik.

"_Bruder_... Hu-huweeeeee!" tangisan Ludwig pecah seketika. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat seragam Gilbert. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dada kakaknya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Keluarkan saja semuanya, Ludwig. Menangislah sekeras-kerasnya sampai kau merasa tenang." ujar Gilbert lembut.

"A-aku tidak akan bisa tenang, _Bruder!_ Hiks! Hiks!" jerit Ludwig agak memekik. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bi-bisa tenang ka-kalau _Bruder_ bakal ma-mati! Huwaaa! Jangan mati, _Bruder!_ Huwaaa!"

"_Bruder _tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Ludwig sayang. Selamanya, tidak akan pernah."

"_Bruder ..._ jangan mati... Ludwig mohon..."

"_Bruder_—uhuk! Uhuk!" darah memuncrat dari kerongkongan Gilbert. Menciptakan rasa sakit yang sangat di sekitar dada dan lehernya.

"_BRUDEEERRR!_"

Dunia bagai berputar di manik rubi Sang Tentara. Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Inikah rasanya mati? Sakit ... sakit sekali.

"_Bruder! Bruder!_ Bilang ke Ludwig, kalau _Bruder_ baik-baik saja! Ludwig mohon! Bilang kalau _Bruder_ baik-baik saja!" jerit Ludwig sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya.

Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat ... cepat ... dan cepat. Sakit merambati seluruh tubuhnya. Ada yang berbisik di telinganya...

'_Sudah waktunya...'_

"Lud-Ludwig ... _Bruder_ rasa ... _Bruder_ ... sudah waktunya."

"ENGGAAAKKK! _BRUDER!_" jeritan Ludwig semakin lantang. Dipeluknya tubuh lemah Gilbert dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

"Ludwig, dengarkan Kakak."

"Enggak, _Bruder_ ... Ludwig gak mau... Hiks!"

"Ludwig..."

"_Bruder_ ... jangan mati... Ludwig mohon, _Bruder_ ... temenin Ludwig..."

"Ludwig! Dengerin Ludwig!" suara tegas Gilbert membuat Ludwig terdiam. "Hahh ... Ludwig sayang, _Bruder_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... Walau _Bruder_ sudah tak ada di dunia, tapi _Bruder_ tidak akan pernah berhenti mengawasimu. _Bruder_ akan selalu memeperhatikanmu, melihatmu ... jangan khawatir, oke?"

"_Bruder..._"

"Relakan kepergian _Bruder_, ya?"

Kedua lengan Ludwig melingkar disekitar dada dan punggung Gilbert. "_Bruder_ ... aku sayang padamu, _Bruder_..."

Air mata jatuh di pipi Sang Pemuda albino yang tak lagi berwarna. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Lud—"

Kedua mata itu perlahan terpejam, tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

'_Sudah berakhir...'_

"Ludwig..."

Jantungnya tak lagi memompa darah. Paru-parunya tak lagi bekerja. Otaknya mati. Berakhir sudah, semuanya. Seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt, telah berakhir.

"_Bruder_..."

**End**

**A/N :**

**Satu-satunya cerita yang berhasil saya selesaikan dalam waktu cuman beberapa jam. Demi apa! XD #tebar-tebargranat(?) ****Tugas Bahasa Indonesia lagi ... ganti cerita karena 'Tenang dan Dewasa' kepanjangan untuk sebuah cerpen. Cerpan kalau kata temen sekelas.**

**Saya bikin cerita aneh begini ... galaunya kurang berasa dan yang ada saya malah ketawa bagai buronan rumah sakit jiwa karena bikin cerita beginian...**

**Galaunya kurang berasa, ya? Mood lagi labil, nih ... gak galau tapi galau, gitu... itu anak cowok nari-nari di depan kelas maksudnya apa? Dan apa itu _hints yaoi_ anak cowok itu, heh? Di depan _fujoshi_ aku macam saya pula ... itu maunya apa? (_")**

**Review, _please_?**

**Regards, Buono Tomato.**


End file.
